Un cupido de Lima Heights Adjacent
by Carolice
Summary: Kurt era un destacado trabajador de VOGUE, un tanto cansado de su solitaria rutina. Blaine era un estudiante de música en NYU, que necesitaba un poco de ayuda económica. ¿Qué pasará luego de que Cooper y Santana hagan de las suyas? (OneShot dedicado a Pame Alegre).


_Este OneShot va dedicado a Pame Alegre, quien lo ganó en el Livestream de escritoras que hicimos hace tiempo atrás. (Lamento la demora)._

_¡Haremos otro Livestream este sábado 25 de Octubre, hora por confirmar, busquen en Facebook: Livestream Klainer!_

* * *

Esto era un error.

Kurt gruñó, arrancando el papel de su libreta de apuntes, arrugándolo hasta más no poder y lanzándolo a su basurero en el otro extremo de la habitación. Nuevamente sin acertar, dejando que se uniera al resto de los proyectiles sobre la alfombra.

El sol iluminaba el salón de su departamento, la mesa de vidrio central, las flores blancas con líneas rosadas, la alfombra gris y par de sus pantalones. La tela de su sillón de cuero comenzando a entibiarse debido a la exposición a los rayos, era rasgada por sus uñas, terminando por ser el único sonido en la habitación.

El hecho de trabajar en _VOGUE_ le había proporcionado una buena paga, con ello un buen lugar para vivir y paz dentro de la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York. La mayoría podría llamarlo adinerado, pero él se consideraba cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

El dinero compra comodidad, trajes, diseños, el café de las mañanas y las cenas de las noches en un buen restaurante, la televisión con cable y la comida del refrigerador, pero no la felicidad.

No había nadie que le ayudara a elegir sus muebles, alguien que le dijera que lucía estupendo en las cenas de las compañía, alguien que pudiera ocupar el asiento vacío al otro lado de la mesa, que llorara viendo _The Notebook_, que lo esperara con una taza humeante de café a cualquier hora, pero por sobretodo, alguien que quisiera_ tanto_ eso como él.

Se frotó el rostro unos cuantos segundos, soltando un suspiro para luego dejar su libreta de lado y dirigirse a la cocina.

Comenzó a utilizar la cafetera, esperando paciente su bebida amarga, apoyado en el aparador. Volvió a suspirar, desordenando su cabello al ver la hora.

7:24 A.M.

Debía irse en un par de minutos para llegar a tiempo a la oficina, y lo peor de todo, con las manos vacías.

Isabelle le había encargado una importante misión, escribir una columna de la nueva tendencia de moda en los jóvenes _neoyorquinos_. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre de 25 años sin contacto con ninguno?.

Bueno, Rachel, su actual y lo más cercano a mejor amiga contaba como una niña de ocho años, vistiéndose como una de cinco, pero no creía que sirviera tampoco. Sabía que había sido un tonto al aceptar la solicitud debido a que así su nombre podría salir en la siguiente edición de la revista, con alguna fotografía de un modelo utilizando la ropa o el accesorio que describía.

Maldita ambición de triunfo.

Tomó un largo trago de café, sin darle importancia a la temperatura de éste, terminando por dejarlo a medio beber sobre la mesa de vidrio al haberse trasladado nuevamente a su sillón. Soltó su aliento humeante, y se frotó las ojeras.

Esto no podía ganarle.

* * *

_-¡NO!_

_-¡Blaine, por el amor de-_

-¡He dicho que no, Cooper!.- exclamó Blaine nuevamente hacia su hermano mayor, mientras éste conducía su lujoso automóvil en medio de las calles de Nueva York. Varias jóvenes de su edad apuntaban hacia él, y terminaban por dar sonoros suspiros cuando su hermano les hacía un gesto con su mano, y seguía manejando al ritmo normal.- ¿Sabe tu novia de tus coqueteos?

-Alice es una amiga.- aclaró bajando la ventanilla al máximo, dejando su brazo libre, provocando que el viento ondeara su camiseta de mangas cortas, y el sol hiciera brillar sus lentes _RayBand_. Blaine rodó los ojos, sus brazos cruzados.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué hay de Lillian?.- preguntó abriendo la guantera, provocando que un montón de envoltorios de dulces prácticamente explotaran de adentro, cayendo a su regazo y al piso del automóvil.- _¡Mierda!_

-Lilly era la hermana de Alice.- agregó como si nada, alzando uno de sus hombros, bajando sus lentes unos centímetros al mirar a su hermano menor.

-¿Y qué pasó con…- ¡Dios, Cooper! ¿Cómo es que comes tanta porquería y sigues teniendo abdominales?.- exclamó tratando de reunir los envoltorios, haciéndolos una bola en sus manos, intentando meterlos nuevamente en su lugar.

-Eres muy joven para saberlo, Blainie.- fanfarroneó, dejando su mano colgar del manubrio, conduciendo con la fuerza de su muñeca.

-¿Desde cuándo tener 18 es ser pequeño?. Además…¡No cambies el tema!.- exclamó finalmente pudiendo cerrar el compartimiento, haciendo palanca con sus pies.- ¿¡Qué hay de Karen!?

-Ella era la mejor amiga de Lilly.- soltó como si fuera algo realmente aburrido y repetitivo.- No me trates de cambiar de tema, porque tú lo hiciste en un comienzo, hermanito.

-Cooper.- gruñó con el ceño fruncido, y sus labios siendo una línea recta.- No seré el experimento de cualquiera de esos modistas de una revista cualquiera.

-_VOGUE_ no es una revistar cualquiera.- farfulló negando con la cabeza, doblando por otra calle, recibiendo un par de bocinazos en retorno.

-¡Dios Cooper, estabas en rojo!.- chilló mirando hacia atrás.- ¡Lo siento!.- exclamó por la ventanilla, recibiendo unos gestos no muy amables devuelta.

-Blaine, hasta yo sé esa clase de cosas. Creía que los gays estaban más informados de ello que yo.

-No generalices.- dijo colocando sus manos frente a él, tratando de sonar serio.- Obviamente conozco la revista, pero no debes hacer estereotipos, y no tan solo de los gays, sino que de cualquier clase de per…- se frenó al encontrarse a su hermano boquear toda su declaración.- _¡Hey!.- _lo encaró apuntándolo.

-Blaine, ya me sé ese discurso.- objetó empujando su mano con un gesto vago.- Y no trataba de estereotipar.

-¿Entonces qué?.- gruñó de brazos cruzados, mirando su regazo.

-De distraerte por haber llegado al estacionamiento del edificio.- canturreó frenando su auto en un lugar apropiado, sonriendo socarronamente cuando Blaine alzó la vista como si lo hubieran encerrado en una jaula enorme de metal. En su mente no había mucha diferencia.

-Cooper…- suplicó tragando saliva, juntando sus manos frente a él.- Te lo pido.

El mayor de los hermanos Anderson, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, viendo a su hermano tratando de representar su mejor cara de súplica.

-Quítate el cinturón, amiguito, no queremos perder la cita.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo, cerrando la puerta del conductor. Blaine se dio de lleno contra el asiento de su hermano, en la cabeza.

* * *

Doceavo piso. Oficina 5. _John Reinolls._

Era el encargado de recibir cada papel que prontamente pasaría a manos de Isabelle para que ella aceptara o no que fueran puestos en la revista.

John hacía el trabajo de asegurarse que fueran decentes.

Era su antiguo trabajo, lo fue por alrededor de un año, hasta que la joven mujer editora y adicta a la moda decidió promoverlo hasta el punto en que tenía su propia oficina, su escritorio, sus propios papeles que dedicarse a revisar, eventos que programar y organizar, pero por sobretodo… su propia sección en la revista.

La cual se inauguraría solamente si John lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Hola, John!.- lo saludó animadamente, apretando con –quizás- mucho entusiasmo el agarre de su bolso.- ¡Linda mañana!

-Díselo a tus ojeras, casi llegan a la punta de mis zapatos _Gucci_.- farfulló un hombre un tanto calvo, ya que parte de su cabello estaba rodeándole aún el cráneo. Llevaba una chaqueta a rayas, una camisa blanca lisa, unos pantalones morados y un pañuelo con círculos alrededor de su cuello. Kurt contuvo el aliento, mientras veía al hombre teclear tras su computador.- ¿Y bien?

Kurt abrió por fin su boca, pero nada salió. John alzó una ceja.

-Tengo el artículo para esta semana.- dijo con su voz un par de notas más altas de lo común, abriendo su bolso y sacando los papeles impresos de un computador –llegar un par de minutos antes a transcribirlo e imprimirlo le daban un toque más formal.

-Veamos.- soltó en un suspiro, dándole una lectura rápida al título y comenzando a leer los párrafos.

Kurt no estaba seguro de sentarse o no en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio para los clientes o invitados, pero su desconfianza aumentó cuando observó ambas cejas del hombre ascender hasta arrugar su frente.

Esto sería malo.

* * *

-¡Te pondría en una vitrina!.- exclamó Cooper abrazando a su hermano, atrapando sus brazos y casi despeinándolo luego de lo que llevó, media hora de trabajo. Solo el cabello.

-Suenas bastante gay, ¿Sabes?.- gruñó con falta de aire, intentando empujarlo, pero finalmente siendo otra persona su salvadora.

-¡Aleja tus garras de mi creación, Anderson!.- chilló una joven de la nada. Un vestido negro acentuando su cintura, y cubriendo sus muslos debido a la forma ondeada de la tela, sus zapatos de tacón provocando que fuera del porte de Blaine.

-Oh, Denisse, sabes que te aprecio…¡Auch!.- soltó cuando la joven le piso el zapato, procurando que su tacón diera de lleno en la parte de sus dedos. Mirandolo con enfado, volteándose a arreglar sus gafas negras y puntiagudas, volviendo a retocar el maquillaje de Blaine.

-Si me apreciaras, llamarías.- farfulló retocando las cejas de Blaine con su pulgar, mientras el ojimiel observaba a su hermano acariciar el cabello cobrizo de la joven, para finalmente recibir un manotazo por parte de la misma.

-Te traje lo que me pediste.- admitió alzándose de hombros.- Un joven adolescente, con un gusto extravagante para vestirse.

Denisse asintió observando el atuendo de Blaine. La mayoría de las veces debían variar los vestuarios de los modelos, pero en él no hubo alguno, solamente los pantalones, eran demasiado cortos.

-¿Ves?. Soy un chico bueno.- agregó apoyándose en su hombros con ojos angelicales. La chica se volteó apretando la nariz de Cooper, provocando que soltara gangosos_ "Auch"_ mientras era arrastrado por ella, al camerino.

Blaine lo miró con compasión. No se veía muy bien el resultado de ello.

Ni tampoco de esto.

El lugar era un set de fotografía, de eso estaba seguro debido a las cientos de pantallas que lo iluminaban, de las pruebas de cámaras, de los modelos a su alrededor que caminaban como si comer una hamburguesa fuera un acto de la plebeyos.

Él no era esto.

No era maquillaje, ni ropa, ni moda.

Solo había aceptado a regañadientes esta proposición de Cooper, porque se la había propuesto en medio del camino, y porque además necesitaba la paga. La carrera de música en NYU estaba un poco apretada entre su departamento y las cuotas faltantes. Tenía algunos pequeños conciertos en bares nocturnos, pero todo dependía de la cantidad de gente que asistía, de cuanto público lograba a la vez recaudar por noche; la temporada no había ido muy bien, y los bolsillos vacíos no eran del gusto de nadie.

Se acercó a una de las paredes más alejadas, intentado hacer que se olvidaran de él y solo tomaran en cuenta a las modelos altas y esculturales…

-¡Esto es un asco, Hummel!.- exclamó una voz masculina a su lado, llamando completamente su atención, percatándose de que un chico había salido despedido contra el pasillo. Bueno, no era exactamente un chico, pero se veía joven.

-¡Realmente lo intenté!.- reclamó en respuesta, pero solo recibió un montón de papeles contra su rostro, dejando que cayeran al suelo debido a lo repentino. Blaine dio un paso hacia la puerta, un tanto en contra de aquel trato.

-No.- finalizó el hombre arreglándose el pañuelo, tomando la manilla de la puerta de vidrio.- Vuelve cuando traigas algo con coherencia.- finalizó cerrando, dejando al joven de piel pálida, pero de un agradable estilo de vestimenta solo en aquel lugar.

El ojimiel se sintió mal de verlo recoger sus papeles con algo de vergüenza, debido a que el escándalo provocó que otros compañeros de trabajo se alertaran y asomaran miradas curiosas por las demás puertas.

El joven "Hummel", se alejó con un par de hojas, tratando de huir a lo que sus pies se lo permitieran sin correr, pero uno de los documentos se había quedado atrás. Blaine se mordió el labio, finalmente decidiendo recogerlo y perseguirlo hasta antes que tomara el ascensor.

* * *

Kurt jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

Bueno, un par de veces cuando le lanzaban granizados en los pasillos de McKinley. ¡Pero era hace 8 años!. Debía hacerse respetar de vez en cuando.

Su cabeza era un verdadero caos.

El timbre del ascensor sonó a tiempo para poder dejarlo pasar.

-¡Disculpa!.- exclamó la voz de un joven atrás de él. Kurt se volteó, encontrándose con un chico un tanto jadeante, de seguro había corrido.- Se te quedaba esto.- agregó extendiéndole un papel.

El ojiazul pestañeó un par de segundos demás. Habían un par de cosas que no calzaban.

¿Qué hacía un adolescente metido en las oficinas de _VOGUE_?. La sección donde Isabelle recibía a los novatos y se daban algunas visitas por las universidades e institutos de moda eran en otro piso.

¿Qué pasaba con su estilo de ropa?

¿Por qué había prácticamente corrido por un mísero papel?

-Gracias…- susurró recibiéndolo, juntándolo con el resto, volteándose en el momento justo en que el ascensor cerró sus puertas.- Diablos.- soltó frotándose el rostro. Blaine miró un instante al joven delante de él; parecía cansado, y un tanto aburrido de toda la rutina. O eso es lo que quería adivinar.

-¿Mal día?.- preguntó sin querer, como si sus pensamientos rodaran sin permiso hasta su boca. Kurt torció los bordes de sus labios hacia abajo, no esperaba iniciar una conversación.

Era solo un chico.

Y no merecía saber tanto.

-Algo así.

-Ahmm…- murmuró tambaleándose en el borde y la punta de sus zapatos, sus manos tras la espalda. Kurt sonrió por una milésima de segundo, lucía un tanto adorable.- ¿Y es así como tratan a sus empleados?

La seriedad volvió a su mente.

-No del todo.- contestó mirando al marcador del ascensor. Piso 9.- Solo quiere que me esfuerce al máximo.

-Dijiste que te habías esforzado hasta ese nivel.- aseguró ahora convencido.

-¿Qué tanto viste y oíste?.- le interrumpió Kurt, provocando que las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeran de rojo y comenzara a frotar su nuca. El gesto le pareció familiar.- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

Blaine alzó la vista extrañado.

Claro que no.

Si hubiera sido así, probablemente recordaría un color de ojos tan particular. O esa camisa con un zorro estampado en el pecho. O quizás ese peinado elevado.

-_¡Blainers!_.- exclamó su hermano palpándole los hombros, haciéndolo saltar.- Te están esperando, cabeza de brócoli.

-¿Cooper Anderson?.- preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño de pronto ante lo inesperado de la escena.

-Ese es mi nombre.- contestó galantemente, acercándose hacia Kurt con la mano extendida.- Actor, músico, cantante, productor y a veces surfista.

Blaine abrió su boca, ladeando la cabeza ante aquel dato anexo. El ojiazul hizo lo mismo.

-Disculpe, señor.- inició Kurt, provocando que Blaine rodara los ojos ante el formalismo con una clase de persona como Cooper.- ¿Usted, conoce a este joven?

-¡Desde que mojaba la cama!.- exclamó pasando su brazo por la espalda, apretándolo contra su costado, mientras el ojimiel cerraba sus ojos como queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Kurt guardó los documentos rápidamente en su bolso, escuchando atentamente la historia de cómo –el maravilloso y gran- Cooper había logrado una sesión de fotos para la revista para su hermanito.

Fue cuando los vio marcharse a pasos largos por el pasillo, que decidió que probablemente sería interesante conocer al menor de los Anderson frente a una cámara.

Después de todo, necesitaba algo de inspiración.

* * *

Era tarde en la oficina.

Casi se habían marchado la mayoría, pero Kurt quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de volver a rehacer su columna para el artículo. Tomó notas de un par de citas que se debían cancelar, y se aseguró de mandar un fax para reservar un salón de eventos para el próximo auspiciador de la revista.

Estiró su cuello antes de comenzar a revisar la sesión de fotos llevada a cabo ese día.

No podía negarlo.

_Agatha Ruiz de la Prada_ estará bastante satisfecha con todo el trabajo que se hizo para promocionar el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume.

Hizo un par de clicks, pasando de imagen a otra, hasta toparse con la que de cierta forma esperaba ver.

El hermano menor de Cooper Anderson, Blaine, estaba captando por una cámara.

Lucía tímido al comienzo, pero al paso de las tomas, parecía como si fuera natural y realmente lo intentara. Estaba esforzándose lo que más podía.

Apoyó la espalda en su asiento, examinando las fotos esparcidas en la pantalla.

Blaine tenía una esencia que lograba atraparlo.

No en un sentido romántico.

Era como si fuera él mismo, pero no dejara de representar lo que el fotógrafo detrás gritara. Los resultados habían sido bastante profesionales, y admitió haberse sorprendido al saber que la ropa que llevaba era suya.

¿Quizás eso era?

¿Los jóvenes buscan representar un estilo propio sin temores?

Dio una rápida anotación en su libreta, antes de apagar el computador y marcharse por las escaleras.

Las frases fluían en su cabeza y debía llegar a tiempo para poder capturarlas.

* * *

El restaurante era elegante.

Mucho más elegante que a los bares que visitaba cada semana para poder tocar algo de su música.

Se podían oír las risas de algunas personas, los platos siendo deslizados por sobre el mantel, los cubiertos enterrarse en la comida, y el barman mezclando uno que otro trago que de seguro no te llevaría al hospital por intoxicación como estaba acostumbrado.

-Vaya…- susurró la joven morena detrás del último ejemplar de _VOGUE_, una sonrisa maliciosa creciendo en su rostro, y sus ojos vagando por cada fotografía, siendo cepillada por sus pestañas.- Incluso llegaste a estas páginas antes que yo, eh.- agregó bajando la revista, con cuidado de no mancharla con su cena. Su vestido negro ceñido robaba un par de miradas, al igual que cierta parte de su escote que era cubierto por su melena cayendo libremente.

-Santana.- se quejó Blaine tratando de arrebatársela, pero deteniéndose cuando la joven alzó su dedo y sus ojos se ampliaron en advertencia.- Bien, bien…

-Así me gusta.- contestó moviendo su cuerpo como si llevara el ritmo de una melodía, pasando a la siguiente página.- ¡Wow!

-¿Qué?.- preguntó un tanto asustado.

-Una foto tuya estando desnudo. ¡Impresionante!.- exclamó sacando un trozo de pan, deslizándolo en sus labios, masticándolo cuando Blaine le arrebató la revista de las manos.

-Aquí no…- susurró al ver que la hoja solo tenía otra fotografía suya, seguidas de las de los otros modelos.

-Idiota.- sentenció alzándose de hombros, comenzando a cortar su carne, mascando con tranquilidad y elegancia, para finalmente beber un poco de vino. Blaine frunció los labios.

Cooper había sido bondadoso en obsequiarles a ambos esta cena. Sabía que la reservación había sido para una de las tantas reconciliaciones con alguna de sus novias, pero las cosas no había resultado bien del todo.

Como decía su mejor amiga sentada frente a él, _"Es la ley del casanova"_.

Pasó un par de páginas más, deteniéndose en la última. Un largo artículo estaba escrito con letras blancas en el lado derecho de la imagen, sin cubrir el rostro o la ropa de los modelos. Fue una última fotografía en donde salían todos juntos. No estaba seguro que aquella imagen iba a salir.

Bajó la vista hasta el nombre del que la había escrito.

_Kurt E. Hummel._

Su piel se erizó al conocer el nombre del desconocido "Hummel", de aquella vez en que se habían encontrado, así que comenzó a leer un tanto entusiasmado de saber que finalmente había logrado su cometido de superar a ese hombre del pañuelo de lunares.

"_¿Qué significa la moda? ¿Qué entendemos por tendencia?_

_Si se lo preguntamos a expertos y reconocidos diseñadores, recibiremos opiniones bastante objetivas, ya que se debe complacer al periodista en frente para que luego pueda atacar con más preguntas acerca de la última colección de verano u otoño._

_¿Qué hay de los jóvenes?_

_Ellos no tienen una definición alguna, ya que la viven._

_Cada accesorio y cada atuendo representa el ánimo de aquel día, el gusto por algo, el recuerdo de, así que no es recomendable juzgar a un libro por su portada, ya que podríamos perdernos de lo que realmente podría iluminar a las futuras tendencias de la industria._

_Querer ser uno mismo, es la nueva moda juvenil."_

-Tierra llamando a Blaine…- susurró Santana, chocando su dedo índice con la nariz de Blaine, aplastándola sin variar su expresión facial. Provocando que el joven soltara una risa nerviosa por las ocurrencias de su amiga.- Te veías concentrado. ¿Qué lees?

-No es…- farfulló volviendo la vista a la página. Era realmente bueno como para llamarlo "nada". Miró a Santana, quien estaba fijamente devolviéndole la mirada con sus ojos negros impenetrables.- Bueno, creo que conocí ese día a la persona que escribió este artículo.

La joven recibió la revista otra vez, comenzando a leerlo atentamente, masticando un poco de sus papas cocidas. Fue cosa de minutos para que la chica volviera a alzar la vista un tanto sorprendida.

-No esta mal.- admitió lanzando un mechón de cabello tras su espalda, volviendo a su comida.- ¿Y es gay al igual que…-

-_¡Santana!_.- exclamó a media voz, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta cuando casi expulsa su cena.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Luce como una persona elegante, culta, y además es hombre.- agregó dando un pequeño e insonoro aplauso.- Es decir, no son características masculinas heterosexuales, cariño. Quería asegurar mi teoría para convertirla en una ley.

-_Tana…_\- comenzó a explicarle, ahogando un suspiro.- Lucía mayor de 20 años.

-¿Y eso es un pecado en los 50 estados porque…?.- farfulló inclinándose unos centímetros sobre la mesa. Blaine entrecerró sus ojos, incrédulo.- ¡Por favor! ¡Tan solo mira a tu hermano!. Parece que no hay joven Neoyorquina que no haya estado en sus pantalones.

-Eso suena bastante asqueroso.- reflexionó Blaine mirando a su cena con menos apetito que antes.- ¿No me digas que tú…?

-No, Blainie.- aseguró negando con su dedo.- No soy de ese equipo, creí que lo tenías claro.- agregó bebiendo un poco de vino.- ¡Eres joven! ¡Más joven que Cooper, no aparentes ser una monja!

-Creo que deberías dejar esa copa de lado.- le sugirió Blaine, pero sin atreverse a arrebatársela él mismo.

-El alcohol rejuvenece mi espíritu.- dijo vaciando su copa, sirviéndose ella misma un poco más de la botella.- Deberías beber tú igual. No sé quién tiene más de 20 años en esa relación tuya.

-¿Relación?.- soltó incrédulo, ambas manos en el borde de la mesa.- Santana, solo te estoy diciendo que conocí a la persona que escribió eso.

-Y que captó tu atención por 2 minutos completos.- canturreó pestañeando exageradamente.- Dime, ¿Era lindo?

-_Lopez_.- gruñó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Era castaño, moreno, rubio?.- siguió preguntando, volviendo su atención a su copa.

-Es…- dijo Blaine mirándola fijamente, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima cuando se atrevió a mirar por sobre el hombro de su amiga.- Esta sentado a dos mesas de aquí.

-Y ya llegó la Navidad.- farfulló jugando con el borde de su copa, tratando de hacerla sonar, pero prestando la atención a su amigo cuando aún seguía de una pieza, con la mirada más allá de ella. Se volteó hasta fijarse en un joven de cabello castaño en un alto peinado, piel pálida, traje elegante y una sonrisa amable, pero cansada.- No sabía que tus gustos fueran tan calientes, Anderson.- susurró volteándose otra vez, fijándose en que su amigo se ocultaba entre las páginas de la revista.- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

-Oculto mi rostro.- admitió sin pudor. Santana entrecerró sus ojos, tomando el borde superior de la revista, lanzándolo por sobre su cabeza hasta que cayó un par de puestos más allá.- Ups, se resbaló. ¿Podrías ir en busca de ella, por favor?

Blaine entreabrió sus labios, pasando su lengua por sobre sus dientes.

-Arpía.

-Cobarde.- contestó a la defensiva, sonriendo satisfecha cuando Blaine se puso de pie, en busca de su condena.

* * *

La atención de Kurt fue captada por la revista que cayó a una mesa de distancia de él, pero su actitud fue de sorpresa cuando se percató de quién la recogía.

-Uh…- susurró Blaine frotando su nuca, nervioso.- ¿Hola?

-¿Blaine, verdad?.- preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados. El ojimiel no había captado que eso resaltaba sus pestañas.

-Sí.- contestó seriamente, mirando la revista en sus manos.

-La compraste.- dedujo Kurt, apuntando con su mentón.

-No, no. Una amiga fue quien…- agregó apuntando con su pulgar hacia Santana, pero la joven había pedido su abrigo y se marchaba con una botella de vino en sus manos.- Bruja.- susurró inaudiblemente.

-Oh, entiendo. Ella la compró por ti.- dijo tratando de terminar la frase.

-Sí, algo así.- susurró ahora un poco nervioso.

-¿Algo así?.- preguntó ladeando su cabeza, sus ojos captando los detalles de su traje, provocando que se sintiera como si comenzaría a temblar. Se agarró del borde de la mesa.

-Bueno… Compró la revista, pero luego se dio cuenta que yo salía en ella.- farfulló mirando el ejemplar de sus manos. Kurt soltó una carcajada que se sintió como música para sus oídos. Quizás podría componer una nueva canción basada en esos acordes.

-Creo que eres muy modesto.- admitió alzándose de hombros.

Blaine sonrió ante la especie de cumplido.

Hubo un pequeño lápsus de silencio incómodo, en donde Blaine volvió a mirar a la puerta como si esperara que Santana lo estuviera esperando afuera para que lo rescatara. Pero no era así.

Ella tampoco era de esa clase de personas.

-Puedo invitarte a algo.- dijo Kurt amablemente.- Si esa era tu mesa.- agregó apuntando a los platos vacíos.- No alcanzaste a comer tu postre. Yo lo pagaré por ti.

-No es necesario.- se negó el joven moviendo sus manos rápidamente.- De verdad, solo me marcharé y estarás más tranquilo.

-Hace tiempo que no ceno acompañado.- admitió con la voz baja y en un tono que Blaine desconocía.- Toma asiento, hazlo como un favor.

-¿Favor?.- preguntó sentándose tímidamente frente a él, cuidando de ser extremadamente lento para no chocar con sus pies.

-Lograste inspirarme para ese artículo.- dijo Kurt apuntando la portada de la revista.- El que esta al final de la sesión de fotos. De verdad que me fuiste de ayuda, por un momento creí que me descenderían y volvería a más trabajo del que ya tengo.

Blaine se sonrojó un par de minutos, y trató de controlarlo mientras Kurt hacía su pedido con avidez, como si ya conociera el menú de cada día. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

-Fue realmente bueno.- aseguró tomando la revista con ambas manos.- Siento que lograste captar algo y lo expresaste aquí. Muchos jóvenes se sentirán identificados con esto.

-¿De verdad lo crees?.- preguntó un tanto esperanzado, luciendo mucho más joven de lo que probablemente era. Blaine sonrió, intentando de darle seguridad.

-Totalmente seguro.

Y lo diría un par de veces más si lograba hacer que Kurt sonriera de esa forma.

* * *

La velada transcurrió en conversaciones, preguntas, de dónde venían, qué hacían actualmente, cómo es que llegaron a Nueva York y la búsqueda incesante de cientos de porqués entre ambos.

Reflexionaron y hablaron de distintos temas.

Blaine sabía que los chicos de su edad no sabían de tanta clase de cosas.

Kurt extrañaba poder mantener una charla agradable con alguien mientras cenaba. Siempre estaba su padre, en otra parte del mundo, pero no era lo mismo a hablarle a una pantalla que estar en persona con otra.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, fue cuando el restaurante debía cerrar, debido a que era una hora bastante avanzada. El castaño no sabía que podía llegar a esta clase de perder la noción del tiempo con alguien que era ocho años menor que él. Pero nuevamente, Blaine parecía ser diferente.

-Gracias por el postre.- declaró el menor con una sonrisa tímida. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada.- susurró arreglando su chaqueta con cuidado.- Es bueno tener compañía.- agregó con una risa nerviosa.

Había un extraño silencio entre ambos.

Era como si hubiera algo quería ser dicho, pero estaba implícito. Ninguno de los dos sabía si era correcto buscar qué era.

Blaine soltó el aliento contenido, pestañeando un par de veces, la revista en sus manos.

-Fue un gusto conocerte.- declaró extendiendo su mano. Kurt la miró con un tanto de sorpresa, mirando sus propias extremidades como si no recordara que existían.

-Igualmente.- contestó, respondiendo apretón, sintiéndose curioso por lo cálido y suave que era su piel.

El ambiente de Nueva York era silencioso dentro de todos los sonidos de bocinas, autos atravesando la calle, personas conversando, risas, exclamaciones, la puerta abriéndose del restaurant desde dentro.

_-¡Auch!.- _exclamó Blaine, ya habiendo soltado la mano de Kurt, chocando de lleno con él, afirmándose en sus bíceps para no caer.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!.- exclamó una joven morena, subiendo a un taxi que se detuvo de inmediato.-_ ¡Times Square!._\- le indicó al conductor, guiñándole un ojo a Blaine y haciendo un gesto de celular en su oído.

-_Santana_.- gruñó sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse. ¿Qué no acaso había salido del restaurante?. Se alejó lentamente, mirando a Kurt casi con temor. El castaño tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, provocando que tragara saliva.

-¿Te importaría si te invito a un café mañana?.- preguntó pareciendo como si no pensara demasiado la pregunta. Como si se hubiera deslizado solitariamente y sin permiso por sus labios.

Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente, soltándose aún más sonrojado de él y de sus brazos, provocando que Kurt soltara una carcajada divertida.

_Supuso que Santana no era una arpía, sino que un extravagante cupido._

* * *

_¡Espero que te haya gustado Pame!_

_Los quiere, ama y adora_

_~Carolice_


End file.
